


Piercer

by Llerian



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Slice of Life, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llerian/pseuds/Llerian
Summary: Junghee is a piercer and she gets to pierce Taeyeon.





	Piercer

The soft hip-hop music in the background was distracting Taeyeon who was flipping through a magazine without really reading it. She was sitting inside the tattoo and piercing shop waiting area, her leg was nervously bouncing up and down.

She heard the studio's door close and she turned around to see a girl and a boy walking towards her. The bow bowed slightly to the girl before exiting the shop.

The girl looked around her and, as soon as she saw Taeyeon waiting, she neared her.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked her smiling while taking off her black plastic gloves.

The girl - the owner of the shop - had her long blond hair put behind her ear on one side - making visible all the jewels she had pierced on it. Her well kept eyebrows framed her dark eyes, her petite nose was pierced by a barely visible septum while her plump lips were shiny. A pair of black sweats enveloped her legs, almost like a second skin and she was wearing a crop top revealing her bellybotton piercing.

"I had an appointment for a piercing," Taeyeon replied after a few seconds.

"Taeyeon, right?" the other girl asked checking something on her phone, probably her scheduled appointments.

Taeyeon nodded and looked down at her shoes.

She heard the girl giggle softly before showing her the way. "Are you nervous?" she asked leading Taeyeon through the door she came out a few moments earlier.

"Mh, a little bit."

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that bad," she said turning around to face her. "Personal experience," she then winked at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon felt herself blush at those words. _A complete stranger just told her she's got a nipple piercing, nice_.

Once inside the small studio, the girl directed Taeyeon to a bunk and asked her to take off her t-shirt and bra.

The blonde-haired girl sat down on a stool fumbled with what Taeyeon assumed was a new pair of gloves and a sterilized needle.

"Left, right or both?" the piercer asked, still busy with the needle.

"Right," Taeyoen replied after a few seconds. She spent days trying to figure out which nipple she wanted to get pierced and she changed her mind million times.

The girl nodded, slid the stool her way until she was in front of Taeyeon and then waited for her to finish undress.

"I'll mark the spots I'll have to pierce to get the piercing through," she explained uncapping the black marker she was holding.

Taeyeon nodded and took a deep breathe. She bit back a gasp when the piercer's cold hands touched her breast.

"Sorry," the girl murmured shifting away slightly once she was done marking. "Take a look and tell me if the spots are ok," she said smiling while she showed Taeyeon the mirror hanging on the wall.

Taeyeon got off the bunk and placed herself in front of the mirror, she could see two small black dots on either side of her right nipple. She got back on the bunk and signalled the piercer to go ahead.

"Are you ready?" the blonde girl asked her, turning back to her desk where she took the needle.

"Yes," Taeyeon replied without hesitation. Sure, she was anxious and a little scare but she was there already and nothing could make her change her mind.

The girl installed herself inbetween Taeyeon's slightly opened legs. Taeyoen raised her gaze dumbfounded when she felt the same cold hand from earlier moving a strand of hair out of her face and putting it behind her ear.

"Much better," she said smirking at her surprised reaction. "They were in the way."

Taeyeon looked at her and couldn't help smile, making sure the strand was secure behind her ear, where the other girl placed it.

Everything went by fast after that.

"Now I need you to take deep breaths," she explained focusing on her work.

"Inhale," she instructed and Taeyeon complied. "Now, exhale," she instructed one again and Taeyeon complied again.

She felt the needle pierce through her skin and she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a burning sensation going through her breast and then an annoying tingly one.

"Very good, now another deep breathe."

And so she did, tightening her fists when the girl replaced the needle with a jewel. A simple metal bar with two little metal balls at its ends.

The piercer patted a cotton pad saturated with sanitizer around the two little wounds and the piercing.

"All done, you can go and check yourself out when you're ready," she said smiling once again.

Taeyeon took another deep breathe before getting up and standing in front of the mirror. Now, where there was nothing before*, there was a little jewel embellished her right nipple.

She heard the girl making her way behind her back and she shifted her gaze until she was looking at her in the eye through the mirror.

"Looks good on you," she said before removinf her gloves.

"Thank you," Taeyeon murmured and she had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself of smiling like an idiot. She could feel the tips of her ears getting hot and she mentally cursed herself for her reaction at a stranger's compliment, who probably said the exact same thing to every single person pierced.

There was something about that girl which left Taeyeon out of breath and made her blush for something so simple like that compliment.

Shaking slightly her head to make those thoughts disappear, she went back and got dressed, she took out her wallet to pay the piercer.

"You lnow, I really hope to see you again to pierce the left one too, I'm sure it'll look even better on you if they were both pierced," the blonds girl said leading Taeyeon to the exit, after she explained her with which products and how to clean her new piercing.

"You think so?" she asked her, curious. "Then maybe I will come back, but only if you're the one piercing me," she added turning to face the other girl.

"I wouldn't miss that chance for the world," she said and then she reached her right hand towards Taeyeon. "Junghee," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Taeyeon replied shaking her hand.

"Oh definitely my pleasure," Junghee checked her out, from head to toe, smirking. She kept staring at her until she left the shop.

_What just happened? Did she just flirt with me? And I flirted back? Did I just imagined that?_

Imagined or not, Taeyeon got back home with a smile plastered on her face, threatening to split her face in half. The pain from the piercing already forgotten and the girl's smile, Junghee's smile, on her mind.

Author's note: phew, can't believe I actually finished translating this owo for some reason it was kinda easier translating this compared to Colors but this one was a bit longer so it took me longer. Hope you enjoyed it, it'a just a little something I thought a while ago because I looove fem!jongtae ~~and nipple piercings~~  so much :3 I might add another chapter so stay tuned! ♡ Martina

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and, as always, excuse any mistake ><


End file.
